My Mate
by Raven Nevermore Witch
Summary: Sebastian never thought he would ever find his soul mate. Especially for that mate to be a human and the newest maid at the Manor. He never gave it much thought until he nearly lost her and his beast. Warning in the first chapter.


Okay! This is my first Black Butler story so please be kind.

Don't own the anime show, only Sophia.

**Warning! This contain's not only sex but almost rape and gore. Discretion is advice.**

( _Sebastian's_ _thought's__)_

_Flashback_

* * *

Sebastian Michaelis was relaxing in his bed naked with his equally naked mate next to him, reminiscing the last 24 hours that led them here in his room.

Out of his entire 5,000 years demon existences, he never once thought he would finally find his soul mate. Especially a human woman named Sophia, a new maid hired by Ciel.

Sophia was a small, innocent (_or_ _was_) 23 year young woman, that while she doesn't have a voluptuous figure, she does have her curves defining her as a woman (_as he enjoyed last night_). Dark, midnight brown hair, her wide chocolate eyes and her lightly tanned skinned. What attracted Sebastian the most was the smell of her innocence and pure heart.

With her around not only were the staff behaving but were getting better at their work too!

Bard learned, with difficulties in letting go, that flamethrowers ware not meant for cooking and did the cooking along with Sophia and maybe Sebastian when he feels like it.

Mey-Rin learn that it was better to handle breakables one at a time and to pay more attention with the cleaning products. Also to make sure her shoe laces are always tied.

Finny learned that while strength is great and all somethings must be handle with care and with Sophia leading the way, Finny started to control more of his strength.

And while there were still times of mishaps, it was easier to clean afterwards.

She manage to also impress the young lord and himself with her ability to play the cello she has. Such a deep, rich sound and so soothing that Ciel asked her to play a song for him every night before he goes to bed. Since then every night was a soothing one for everyone as the song could be heard all over the Manor.

He was so enthralled with the girl, he couldn't help it. He feels so relax now that the servants were not creating disasters, he had more time on his hands and he use that time by spending it with Sophia.

Surprisingly they got along great. They could talk about anything from books, to art, music, cooking even politics. He loved how her eyes would sparkle when she excitedly talks about something he's not paying close attention. How her bosom will go up and down when she's close to being out of breath and how a blush would spread across her cheeks when she stares at him for too long when it's his turn to talk.

She was so adorable! Like the black kittens hiding in his closet and such an angel that it was half way nauseating for him. It was probably her sometimes naïve nature that would pop up. While she understood the basic of sex, male antimony, and a few quick flirts, she'll be oblivious to the rest. Such innocence just waiting to be corrupt by anyone. As if he'll letting anyone but him to do so! At least that was his thoughts at the beginning.

As the months passes by they started to get closer and closer, making him question if he was falling in love with her. Typically demons don't know what love is unless their soul mates are near. At that time he had highly doubted she was his soul mate until after a year of being with them yesterday, when they nearly lost her and her sweet innocence...

* * *

_~ Flashback ~_

* * *

He and Ciel were closing a case with a culprit that was not only a drug dealer but also kidnapper, human trafficking and rapist, who was also threatening Ciel at the moment, in London.

They brought Sophia with them to take care of the townhouse while they were away. However when they went inside, they were shock to see the place ransacked. They both quickly starting searching for Sophia, yelling her name in panic. When they had reach her room, for the first time in his life, Sebastian felt fear rising in him when he saw blood splatter on the floor and on her vanity was a letter address to Ciel. They felt the bile rise when they read the letter...

_'Since you've taken something of mine, I'll enjoy taking something of yours. Your loving maid so innocent and trustworthy will do. And when I have my fill of her, I'll see if I'm generous in selling her body to the highest bidder...or just chop her up in pieces and send them piece by piece to you to remember, be careful with who you turn in. It may cost you someone else's life._

_Until then Lord Phantomhive'_

Ciel, after reading the letter suddenly felt the ominous air around him, look to his left and was alarm at what he saw.

Sebastian was surround by a black fog, with red lighting volts in them, you could even hear his restrained growl and knew that Sebastian, for the first time in knowing him, was very angry. Sebastian felt so many raw emotions in him, anger, terror, worried of what they might do to her. Not questioning his strange emotions at the moment, he turned his demonic glowing eyes to his master, making jump up in surprise.

"Your orders, Master?" he growl darkly, restraining his fury.

While a little scared, Ciel firmly told him,

"Sebastian I'll call the Manor and tell someone to pick me up. Until then this is an order. By any means necessary, rescue Sophia and bring her back to the estate."

"Yes My Lord!~" Sebastian roar as he burst out the window in a black ball form of fog and search for her.

After only half an hour he finally found the culprits next hide out and broke in by bursting through the entrance, with his powers. Killing everyone in the foyer, he tried to distinguish the many smells coming everywhere. He finally found her scent coming down the basement. After killing the remain men, he broke the door where Sophia scent was coming from and what he saw will forever hunt his dreams.

Sophia, naked and tied in a bed with her legs spread and arms at the headboard. Cuts and bruises all over, gagged and the man, hand ready, was about to violate her. But what broke his restraint on his beast was when she turns her head towards him and saw her eyes. What was once filled with happiness and sparks, was instead replaced by fear, anguish and despair.

The word _mate _passes through his head as he suddenly lost control of his demon. His roar rang through the room as his powers removed the man from Sophia by throwing him against the wall and removed her restraints at the same time. With startling speed, he was within moments in front of him and decided to shred him piece by piece as he was going to do to her, starting with his hanging member, making the man scream bloody murder.

"Let's see how you violate others with your missing tool. But since its me you will never know for touching what is MINE!" He said, his voice darker and sinister, being in his demon form.

He rips the man's legs apart and bites off his arms with his fangs. The man at this point couldn't take anymore as blood was spilling from his mouth and eyes. Sebastian grabs him by his throat and instill fear in the man when he shows him his glowing eyes.

"Not even your soul is worth devouring as it is filthy as you. May they torture you in the darkest pits of hell before it's time for me to go back and finish the job." And using his other hand, rip his head off his body, the remaining blood gushing out until he drops it to the floor. He turn to see Sophia staring at him. Surprisingly she was staring at him not in fear but in wonder what was in front of her, ignoring the mutilated body.

"Sebastian? Is...Is that you?" she asked hesitantly.

Again within moments he was in front of her, making her jump in surprise.

"Mate not scared? Not hurt?" He asked huskily, his demon still in control.

She blushed at the word 'mate' but answer him, "no...no I'm fine. It's just the cuts he gave me that hurts but I'll live." She looks up and down at him, "Sebastian is this really you?"

Sebastian had manage to take back control of his beast, now that it knows she's safe, but because he was still angry he wasn't able to transform back to his human self yet.

He sighed as he said sadly to her, "Yes Miss Sophia. This is who I really am. A demon, with a contract to the young master for his soul." At this he cringed when he heard her gasp.

He looks at her and can't help but admire the naked view in front of him, even with the cuts and bruises on her. Realizing his stare she blush and tried to cover herself as best she could. Noticing, he cursed himself for lack of manners, as this was not the time to act so... like himself at the moment, and materialized a black gown for her to ware.

Turning around he said, "Forgive me for my manners...and my hideous appearance Miss Sophia. Please change into this while I try to change back and..." He froze when he felt a warm hand on his cheek. Turning back he saw not only had she gotten closer but look at him with that warm gentle eyes again, making him slightly nervous.

"So this is really you?...Is Sebastian even your real name?" she asked confuse.

Deciding it didn't matter anymore, he answer truthfully.

"Yes this my true form. You're the only human to see my true form and live afterwards, since not even young master has seen it and I plan to keep it that way. Unfortunately I wasn't able to stop myself when I came to rescue you. As for my name, when I make a contract, it's the master that has to give me a name to seal the contract. Please don't asked me what my real name is. It is poison to human ears and I already regret letting you see me like this." He said as for the first time in his life, let his head down in shame.

Suddenly his chin was grab and was looking into Sophia's determined and angry eyes, again surprise that she would touch him like this.

"Sebastian if you don't want me to know your name that's fine, I won't pry. What I don't understand is this attitude of yours. Where is the strong and clever man I know?"

He gently smack the hand that was holding him and said angrily,

"Listen here you naïve little girl. I am a Demon of great strength and power. I may have never care about anyone's opinions about me or my appearance, you on the other hand I...Damn it! Humans are not meant to see the supernatural unless willing by us. I never wanted for you to see this side of me and be afraid of me. I..."

"Your wrong, Sebastian." She interrupted.

"What?"

"I'm not scared of you nor do I think of your form as hideous. If anything it's the opposite, I think you look strikingly beautiful." She finish blushing.

He was shock at her response but composed himself and snarled gently at her. Frustrated of his emotions that he's never felt before, the little hope and happiness rising inside.

"Foolish Mortal! You're not thinking straight. You just think like that because I rescue you like this. Later when you look at me in my human form, you'll think back to this and finally realize how repulsive I am. Nothing between us will ever be the same again!" He cried out in despair.

Again he was making her angry, "Sebastian that is enough! I'm not those brainless girls who falls for every man, that either rescues them or gives them a pretty compliment. You know that! So I don't know what is going on in your head to think otherwise." She stops and spoke softly,

"And besides, how can I think of the person that saved my life as repulsive? If anything, you look close to an angel." She said as he looks at his form, dumbfounded at what she's talking about.

He wasn't at all hideous looking if you put aside your fear to take the time and look at him properly. His voice was a tad deeper, darker. His hair grew to his mid back and had black horns coming out of it, shaped almost like a bull.

On his face, his eyes wear cat-like shaped pupils and looked as if he was wearing eyeliner along with a black line running down both his cheeks under his eyes, like a clown. He also had sharp fangs that almost touched his lower lip. He was wearing a black, tight, leather vest with armbands on both of his upper arms and a _really _tight, black leather pants too.

A black leather finger-less glove on his right hand, his left bare to show his own mark, the same in his masters right eye and his claws wear almost an inch long and black. He also had on these _very high_ high-heeled boots.

But what amazed Sophia the most was his black wings. They were the shape of angel's wings, yet were pure ebony black and looks as if it was encasing him inside. To her he really did look like angel.

Sebastian took a step back in disbelief, mumbling 'no' and shook his head from hearing her ridiculous words.

"That filthy mortal probably drugged you or hit your head getting here for you to think like that! I..." As he continues on she smiles and walks towards him again without him noticing and once again place a hand on his cheek, again making him freeze.

"Sebastian, you can believe me or not, but to me in my eyes you're an angel. So forgive me if I insulted you." She smiles.

He couldn't stop the small smile forming when she smiles at him, "Technically, to both an angel and demon, it is an insult. But since its you I don't mind." He finish as she giggles.

"Fallen angel then?"

He grins at her, "I suppose..." making her laugh in delight. He laughs as well, glad that she's not scared of him and accepts him. But, as he sighs and went to hold her hand that was on his cheek, he couldn't help as if nothing was right.

"Sophia, fallen angel or not, I never wanted you to see me this way. I don't even understand how I lost control. Its just...When I saw him almost...I was so angry." He stops when she places a finger on his lips and then gently rubs his other cheek with the back of her hand, having letting go of the black gown.

"Nevertheless I now know and I feel like now I know who you really are." She pauses and places a kiss on his cheek, making him gaps, his wings shuttering in delight at the feeling of her lips.

She blushes and smiles hesitantly, "I can't help but feel a little honor that you would rescue me like this." Again she pauses while taking a step back, letting him go and looks at him now with watery eyes, startling him at the sight.

"You actually saved me like this, not caring who saw you and basically killed and destroy everyone and maim a man...who was about to..." She hiccups, trying not to cry and covers her mouth trying not to make a sound. Sebastian felt sorry for her, now that she realize what could have happen to her if he was just a second too late.

"Sophia..." he said softly.

"You...You left young master and went to save me when both of you could have reported to the Yard...you actually lost yourself when you saw what he was about to do to me. ME! When I should have meant nothing more to you than a mere human." She lowers her head down and this time it was he that was walking towards her without her noticing.

"You... You lost yourself to your beast just to save a plain human...who was foolish enough to let a male stranger in the house without having a male present with her to protect." He stops as she raises her head again, this time with tears running down her cheeks.

"I don't understand...why me? Even if master Ceil told you to...Why go to such lengths just to save someone like me?" She asked desperately, as he gently and careful with his claws, wipes her tears with one of his hands.

"How could I not, with or without the young masters orders, save the woman I seem to have fallen for." He finish softly, making her eyes widen as she looks at him.

"Sebastian do you mean..." She asks in hope as she looks to his fuchsia color eyes.

"While its true that demons don't love, it's not because we don't have the emotions, we just never experience it. A demon will only know love if they are close to their soul mate and even then we still confuse it with lust. But I believe now you are my soul mate because while I do lust for you Sophia I know its more than that. I just hope, if you accept my feelings that is, will show me what love is." He said looking at her softly.

She starts to tremble, feeling the overwhelming emotions in her,

"Sebastian you...I...oh Sebastian!." She couldn't help herself as she cried out and throws herself at him, not caring that she was still naked.

Sebastian quickly holds her against him as she starts to cry. Mumbling incoherently on his neck and trembling, he holds her tighter and whispers,

"There now Little One, you are safe again. And I promise you, no matter what form I'm in I will always protect you." He smiles at her and kiss her forehead.

"Now Little One, let's go home."

* * *

Alright this story is not going to be long, maybe two or three chapters until its complete.

Thanks for reading and write reviews!


End file.
